The present invention relates to an open-end spinning rotor which is located on a rotor shaft.
Since open-end spinning rotors are subject to wear, they have to be exchanged from time to time.
It is, therefore, known to provide a two-part open-end spinning rotor, the actual rotor body being fastened to a basic body by means of an engagement connection (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,939,326) or a releasable connection spatially separate from the centering surfaces (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,939,325). Here, although the rotor body can be exchanged on its own, without the remaining part (the basic body and the rotor shaft) having to be exchanged, nevertheless, this advantage is gained at the expense of a relatively costly design of the basic body. Moreover, there remains the problem of a releasable connection between the spinning rotor and the rotor shaft, which is simple and yet is suitable for high speeds.